Right Here Waiting
by solstjerne
Summary: Oneshot: An accident has happened to Lily and now it is a matter of time for her best friend to get a hold of James before it is too late. LJJP SBOC


**A/N: So here I am again with yet another one shot. I'm using some of the characters as in one of the other one shots (That's what Christmas means to me). This one takes place after before "That's what Christmas means to me". Not too confusing I hope? Let's get on with the story.**

**Right here waiting**

Yet another song inspired fanfiction

One spell was followed by yet another spell. A potion was ordered, and as soon as it had been delivered another one was ordered. This was starting to become every day life at St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries. Once again this was happening in one of the wards. It seemed to have lasted forever, but it was only now that positive results were starting to show. "And he is stable," a young brown-haired woman said with a smile. She ran a hand over her tired face as she watched her colleagues using spells to get ride of all the blood that had been spilled on the bed.

"Great job, Healer Roberts," a male healer said to the woman. "You saved that man's life, Reilly. Thanks to you he will be back to work in no time."

"Thanks," Reilly said. She took out her wand again and cleaned her lime green robes before she had to see the next patient.

A few days later, a woman even younger than Reilly entered the ward Reilly was working in at the moment, and handed a piece of parchment to Reilly. She wasn't wearing any lime green robes, so Reilly guessed that she was working there as receptionist.

Reilly thanked her as she received the parchment. She unfolded it and read it through. For every word she read her face became paler and horror appeared in her eyes.

She was running down the corridor of St. Mungo's as fast as she could. The entire way she tried to convince herself that this was not happening. It couldn't be. Things had gone this far without any of the people she loved having been hurt. She swallowed hard, but opened her mouth again to catch her breath. She stopped outside a room and looked through one of the windows. So it was true.

"Dear Merlin," she whispered to herself before entering. Healers were standing all around a young, red haired woman. She looked unconscious.

"Healer Roberts?" One of the assistants asked Reilly, who had just entered. "Healer Roberts?" She repeated. "Reilly!"

"Sorry," Reilly said and took her eyes off the woman. She turned to the assistant. "What happened?"

"There was an attack earlier. In Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. Lily Potter must have spend her day off there. I take it you two are close friends." Reilly nodded. She and Lily had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. They had gone to Healer school together and they worked here at the hospital together. "I'm sorry then – Mrs. Potter was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"She's not-" Reilly said frightened. She could not get herself to finish that sentence.

"No," the assistant answered. "But she is hurt. It's up to Mrs. Potter to decide her own fate."

Reilly took a few steps towards Lily. 'Hang in there, Lils,' she thought to herself. She couldn't get any words out of her mouth at the moment. She just stood there and watched her friend, expecting her to wake up any minute. Only she didn't.

"Healer Roberts," the assistant spoke again. Reilly didn't turn around but she was listening to what she was saying. "Is there anyone we should notify? Mr. Potter perhaps?"

Reilly nodded. "He's an Auror," she explained. "It's impossible to get a hold of them these days." She knew all about this. It was impossible to notify the Auror Headquarters when ever an Auror had been brought in. Reilly guessed they were just as busy as everyone else. These Death Eaters were starting to cause a lot of trouble. Her boyfriend, Sirius Black, was also an Auror and she had not been able to contact him the past month. She let out a sigh at the memory.

"What can we do then?" Reilly guessed the assistant had not been at hospital for a long time. Normally they would write everything down about the patient, and when both parties got the time, St. Mungo's would let the ministry know. This could take a month after the patient had died or been discharged.

Reilly decided not to tell the assistant about this. She wanted James Potter to know about Lily as soon as possible. "I'll contact the ministry. You just make sure stays alive until I get back." This made the assistant a bit nervous. "Healer Brown is just across the hall if something happens."

With that she hurried out of the room. She let one of the other healers know that she was taking the rest of the day off, and then hurried out of the building. She didn't even bother to change out of her lime green robes. She turned and walked quickly down the road. She would apparate but there were muggles walking on the street as well. Reilly had been to the ministry before, and knew a few shortcuts to get there faster. Half an hour later she was standing in front of an old, shabby phone booth. She opened the door and picked up the receiver, which she held above her head while dialing 6-2-4-4-2.

The familiar voice of the receptionist filled the air wanting to know name and business. "Healer Reilly Roberts," Reilly answered, "I'm here to see an Auror." A silver badge appeared with her name and business. Reilly grabbed it, knowing the routine of the visit. She knew she had to go to the security desk as well once she got into the ministry. The floor descended like an elevator and soon after she was standing in the mahogany-panelled entrance hall.

Reilly walked over to the security desk. The old man standing behind the desk took a look at Reilly, then at the silver badge on her robes. "The Auror headquarters does not allow visitors," The man said simply then picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet and started reading it.

"It's urgent," Reilly said. "I need to speak to James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew right away."

"The Auror Headquarters does not allow visitors," the man repeated again, this time more angrily.

"I have a patient waiting for me to return," Reilly said. "I believe the Aurors would be very interested in my business with them."

"I'm sure they will be," the man said tiredly. "But not today." He didn't look up from the paper.

Reilly let out an angry sigh before turning away from the desk. She had to find a way to get in there. She knew James' voice would be able to wake Lily up. She sat down and leaned against the wall. The security man looked up from the newspaper and glanced at her. Reilly stared back at him. Maybe this would eventually get him to let her through.

Suddenly a door opened and a tall, blonde man entered the Atrium. He didn't seem to notice Reilly but she was sure she had seen him before. "Mr. Main?" she said out loud. The man turned around and looked at her with a questionable expression. Reilly stood up and walked over to him and put out her hand for him to shake. "I'm healer Roberts."

"Oh," Mr. Main said happily. "Right." He shook her hand. "I never got to thank you for your hard work. Thanks to you I got discharged three days and was able to return to work today."

"Are you an Auror?"

"Yes I am."

Reilly smiled. She couldn't believe her luck. "I have to get in touch with James Potter right away."

Mr. Main's smile fated a little. "I'm not sure I can help you, healer Roberts."

"The security man certainly can't," Reilly said. "You were a tough patient, Mr. Main. We almost believed you had given up on life at one point." She knew he would feel a bit guilty after she had said this.

Mr. Main sighed a little. "Follow my lead and I may be able to get you in, but I can't promise anything. I don't even know if Potter is in today."

Reilly's smile returned. "Thank you," she said.

Mr. Main walked over to the security man, who quickly put the newspaper down. They talked for a few seconds where Reilly couldn't hear them. Mr. Main walked back over to her with a small nod to let her know it was alright for her to come in. "What did you tell him?" she asked.

"That it is top priority for the ministry to get you into questioning," Mr. Main whispered. "Just pretend that you know something important, and that you are not willing to let us know what that is just yet."

Reilly nodded but she was a bit confused. The two of them travelled to level two of the ministry where they found the Auror Headquarters. After they passed through some large oak doors they were finally standing amongst a lot of cubicles. No one took notice of them. Mr. Main took Reilly's arm and led her into a remote chamber. It was a bit small and the only furniture in there was a pair of chairs. "Stay in here and don't make any noise," Mr. Main said quietly. Reilly nodded and Mr. Main walked out of the chamber, closing the door behind him.

Almost half an hour passed before the door finally opened again. Reilly was getting more and more nervous that Mr. Main wasn't coming back, and that Lily was getting worse. She had to find James soon. She spun around as the door opened and found a tall, dark haired man in front of her. "Sirius!" she almost cried as she ran over to him and into his open arms.

Sirius hugged her closely. "What are you doing here?" he whispered in her ear, not letting her go.

"Lily was attacked by Death Eaters in Diagon Alley," Reilly said quietly, looking at the floor. "She's not doing too well, Sirius. I had to get here to find James. He will get her to wake up, I'm sure he will be able to."

Sirius hugged her again, kissing the top of her head. Reilly realized she had needed that all day. The door quickly opened and Mr. Main returned to the chamber. "I'm sorry I couldn't find Potter," he said. "I figured Mr. Black here might be able to help you more than I can." He smiled a little when he realized Sirius had his arms around Reilly.

"Thank you, Mr. Main," Reilly said. "For all you help." Mr. Main nodded with a small smile then walked back out of the chamber. "Where is James? I thought you two stuck to each other like glue, since you're partners."

Sirius laughed a little. "He is reporting to the minister. He'll be right out."

"Can you two find the time to come with me to St. Mungo's?"

"Probably not," Sirius said honestly. Reilly's face dropped. "But I'm certain James won't ask anyone for permission once he hears about what has happened."

Reilly nodded knowing how much James cared about Lily. Soon after, the door swung open again and a familiar face looked inside. Reilly smiled sadly once she noticed it was James. She walked over to him and gave him a quick hug before telling him what had happened.

"Where is she now?" James said desperately. "Is she alright?"

"I haven't seen her for two hours now," Reilly answered. "But when I left she-"

"Let's just get to the hospital," Sirius interrupted. Reilly nodded quickly, not wanting to tell James how bad Lily was doing. With James and Sirius by her side, it didn't take Reilly as long to get out of the ministry as it had to get in. Once they were outside, James led them into an alley where they were able to apparate without any muggles noticing. Shortly after, they were standing in front of St. Mungo's. Reilly was now the one to lead the way.

They arrived on the fourth floor where victims of spell damage were put. James was looking more and more worried as they walked down the corridor. Reilly opened a door and found Lily inside. She had been given a single room. "Healer Brown," Reilly greeted the female healer that was examining Lily at the moment. "This is James Potter and Sirius Black."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Healer Brown said. Sirius shook her hand while James only send her a nod. He walked over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping red head. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly. Healer Brown watched him for a second before turning back to Sirius and Reilly. "We have given her a BR-potion and calming draft."

"Good," Reilly said. "Thank you." Healer Brown nodded before walking out of the room.

"BR-potion?" Sirius asked.

"**Blood-Replenishing Potion," Reilly explained. "We use it to top up the blood level of the patient." She noticed James was looking slightly over his shoulder and listening in on the conversation. "Pumpkin juice?" she asked Sirius. He gave her a confused look but the finally realized she wanted to leave James alone with Lily. Sirius nodded and took Reilly's hand before walking out of the room.**

**James watched them go and close the door after them. He turned back to face Lily. "Hey Sweetie," he said with a low and weak voice. He swallowed hard and kissed her hand. "Who would have thought that the first time we would see each other in a month would be because you were lying unconscious in a hospital?" he laughed nervously. "The last time I was here I was the one lying there. I wish it was me instead of you. You don't deserve something like this to happen to you. You do so much good and then the bad stuff end up happening to you."**

**He tried his best to hold back the few tears that were gathering in his eyes. "Don't leave me, Lily," he spoke again. "We spend so much time apart but I want you to know my feelings haven't changed at all. I love you more than anything, so I will be waiting right here until you wake up."**

**James watched her again but this time without talking. He squeezed her hand once again, but she didn't squeeze back. He remembered the times she had hugged him, or simply taken his hand in hers. He felt like he had taken those times for granted. He was able to touch her, and see her, but for some reason they felt more apart than ever. James let out a sigh and closed his eyes.**

**Once he opened his eyes again he realized it was dark outside. He must have fallen asleep. He quickly looked at Lily, whose – eyes were open? "Hey gorgeous," he said quietly and took her hand like he had done before he fell asleep. "How long have you been awake?" **

**"Not long," Lily managed to say. Her voice was weak and very low. **

**James stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I was so worried about you, Mrs. Potter," he said. Lily opened her mouth to say something. "Don't try to talk, Lily. All you have to worry about is getting better." **

**Lily smiled and nodded a bit. "Right…" she spoke softly. James tried to tell her not to talk, but she didn't listen. "Here waiting." He looked into her emerald green eyes. She had heard every word of what he had said. "I…" Lily continued. "Love you." **

**James smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. She smiled again and closed her eyes. James felt her hand getting heavier. Something had to be wrong. "No Lily," he said desperately. "Come on, you can do this. Stay with me." Nothing. No motion came from her. She didn't open her eyes or tried to squeeze his hand.**

**He let go of her hand and ran a hand anxiously through his dark hair. He opened the door to find a healer and luckily for him Reilly and Sirius were sitting in the hallway. Sirius leaned his head against the wall, and Reilly had her head on his shoulder. They were both asleep. "Rei!" James yelled as he tried to shake her awake. "Something's wrong."**

**It took Reilly a second to realize what was going on. She stood up quickly and straightened her lime green robes. She hurried into Lily's room and examined her quickly. "Go get Healer Brown," she said to James and Sirius, who nodded. Shortly after Healer Brown came into the room. "I think the potion is starting to slip up. She needs more BR-potion and I think we should try **Anapneo."

Healer Brown nodded. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, please follow me out in the hallway," she said. Sirius looked at Reilly, who nodded.

They did as they were told and once they were out in the hallway James spoke up before Healer Brown went to get the potions, "So Anapneo is some fancy word for getting us out of the room?"

"No," Healer Brown explained. "That is just standard procedure. Anapneo is a spell that clears the airways."

James nodded and sat down on the floor with a sigh. Sirius sat down next to him and watched Healer Brown hurry down the hallway. "She'll be alright, Prongs," Sirius tried to calm James down.

Meanwhile, Reilly kept examining Lily. She was getting more and more nervous as well but forced herself to stay focussed. She had done this a hundred times before, so she could do it again. She moved a hand across Lily's stomach and noticed something. She took out her wand and said, "_Ingravesco_". A light appeared at the tip of her wand and ran across Lily's body before returning to Reilly's wand. "Well what do you know?" Reilly said softly to herself.

Healer Brown returned to the room with some potion. "I brought some calming draft as well," she said. Reilly nodded and gave Lily both the **Blood-Replenishing Potion and the calming draft.**

**"See?" Reilly said out loud. "She's doing better already." She looked up at Healer Brown. "You can send Mr. Potter in again." Healer Brown nodded and walked out of the room. Seconds later James and Sirius walked into the room. "She's asleep for now," Reilly explained. "It's best she stay that way for the next couple of hours." James nodded. "I can fix up some beds for you," Reilly continued. "You must be tired."**

**"I think I'll stay," James said. "If I may? I promised her I would be waiting right next to her."**

**"Sure you can," Reilly said without questioning it any further. "Just let her sleep." James nodded. Reilly lead Sirius out of the room, leaving James behind.**

**James sad down in the chair next to Lily's bed like he had done before. He took her hand, which was feeling warmer than when he had last held it. He smiled a little as he watched her sleep. Right here waiting – that was what he had promised her, and that's what he had every intention to do. Shortly after, he fell asleep.**

He woke up when a strangers hand ran through his hair. Once he saw, who the hand belonged to he realized it wasn't a stranger. "We can't keep meeting like this," he joked. Lily smiled warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," Lily said. Her voice was still weak but not as weak as the last time the two of them had spoken. James looked out of the window and realized that is was morning. The sun was shinning through the small window.

His head turned back to face Lily. Her face was a bit pale but she really did look better. She had somehow managed to sit up without waking him. He ran his hand across her cheek. "You still look beautiful," James said.

"What did you expect?" Lily asked with a smile. James laughed a little and kissed her hand.

The door suddenly opened and Sirius and Reilly entered. "Morning," Reilly said with a smile. "You certainly look better."

"I feel better," Lily said. "Thanks for all you've done."

"How did you know I was the one healing you?"

"You're the only one, who talks to herself while working," Lily said. Reilly, James and Sirius laughed.

"It worked didn't it?!" Reilly smiled. "Good to have you back." Lily smiled back. "Now," Reilly continued. "I did some tests on you last night…" James stood up but didn't let go of Lily's hand. A trace of nervousness ran across his face. "And it turns out that you're pregnant, Lils. You're due in seven months." She smiled brightly again.

James looked a little shocked at first then looked at Lily to see how she was reacting. She looked a little taken back as well, but as she shared a look with James they both broke into a smile. James leaned down and kissed her on the lips. This time she kissed him back and deepened the kiss.

"Personally," Sirius said with a grin. "I think Sirius is a great name if it is a boy."

"Reilly is really pretty too, for a girl that is," Reilly added.

"Or James Jr. if it's a boy," James grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes but couldn't help letting out a laugh. "Where will you be through all this, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Right here waiting, Mrs Potter" James said with a smile and kissed her again.

**A/N: THE END! Wow this got a bit longer than I expected. Hope you managed to get through it though – reviews are always welcome ;)**

Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go   
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes   
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you 

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go   
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you


End file.
